He's Going To Be Her Downfall
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: What if Sherlock meets someone who is like him in everyway? What if he gets a look at what he's like when he didn't realise before hand? Better then it sounds. Sherlock/Oc. One-shot. Might become a story someday.


_**Okay, call the press because i've actually found myself enjoying writing in 3rd person! I know. * Gasp. ***_

**_Anyway..._**

_**This is an idea i've had over the last 4 days. I don't know if i've told you but my mum had broken my laptop which left me sharing hers so out of common decency, I tried not to fill her computer with all of my poop. Well, it happened anyway but i wasn't expecting to be laptop-less for a month! So, this began as something on my ipod which has been promoted to the laptop when my friend said that she liked it. Woohoo for Hayley!**_

_**Now a word of warning... This can stand by itself but it's like an AU to my other sherlock story " How Can You Both Be So Blind" and my one shot " Tea Anyone?". Who knows? Maybe it will become it's own little story but that depends on you my dear readers. **_

_**Please read, review and enjoy. **_

* * *

><p>Luna began beating the cold corpse with every last bit of strength she could muster, bringing the leather riding crop down with such force that her friend couldn't help but wince from the sound that followed the almost bruising contact, if the body could bruise that is. Hayley, still not completely comfortable with her flatmates crazy antics, couldn't believe the sight of her whipping a cadaver but at the same time, she knew that it wasn't out of the ordinary for the other women as well. If she was perfectly honest, the amount of anger that was radiating off of her body was very worrying and it scared her out of her mind but she knew that the young women wouldn't turn on her.<p>

" Stupid... Waste of space... FREAK!" The female detective yelled to herself, too lost in the thoughts that spiralled around in her mind to give the doctor who was watching her a second one. Even though the worry and fear was there, her emotions were quickly lost in the jumbled theories and names. Those names, forever engraved in her mind as she grew up. Each and everyone repeated dozens of times behind her back but the repetition of it helped to keep her motivated. Her theory was that the more angry she worked herself up, the harder she will hit so the sooner her anger will disappear. That's what lead to her shouting that dreaded nickname over and over again until it was the only word that filled the room, only separated by the sound of leather hitting flesh.

" Lu, stop it or you're going to end up pulling a muscle or something" the more mature doctor told her but her shouted pleads were nothing more then whispers that fell on deaf ears. The detective had finally lost all control of her temper and was taking everything out on her victim like some wild animal whom needed to be controlled. All the other person could do was stand there against the wall and watch while her friend carried on with her mission to inflict pain on someone who would never be able to feel it.

A red mist descended over her eyes, blinding all of her senses until all she could focus on was her anger. With her chest heaving to the point of being painful and her head spinning, she carried on with a snarl set on her features. The adrenaline felt amazing, making her heart race like it did when she was able to use other vices but deep down, a small voice told her that she needed to calm her body down. However, her mind refused to allow her to do it so she carried on until she exhausted herself. Gradually slowing down, it took her a couple of minutes to stop her brutal attack. Then, finally, her heightened senses came back to her, more alert then before. Sometimes, letting go helped.

Hayley Scott was scared beyond belief, watching her friend tremble and shake before her after working herself into a near panic attack. If she had looked closer, she'd have noticed her dilated pupils from obvious with drawl though she didn't. The mind you see, can't see what it doesn't want it to see. The doctor, no matter how much she knew her friend, didn't want to believe that she had relapsed so her mind blanked all of the obvious indicators.

" Why are you doing all of this anyway?" She asked, deciding to ignore her episode.

" Would you believe that I had an awful day at the office?" she panted, the red in her face slowly fading with every laboured breath.

" As you hate offices and don't work in one anyway, I'm going to say no."

" That I've ran out of nicotine patches?"

" I brought some home yesterday" Hayley told her before taking the stance. Her weight favoured her right leg, her arms were crossed below her breasts and her venomous green eyes were narrowed as they stared at her. The use of 'the' stance told Luna that she wanted the truth or something bad would happen. Statistically, it was probably that she would either a) cut her off of all her nicotine products or b) take away her shrunken head.

Believe it or not, that ugly thing was actually a gift from a small tribe in Africa after she had rescued their lead from the clutches of a rival tribe though that was a good 13 years previous, when she was just starting out. It was the first time she had ever used her skills of dedication to serve an actual purpose instead of getting her in a lot of trouble with people who she shouldn't have messed with.

" Fine! I'm bored, okay? Scotland yard won't accept any offers of help to solve cold cases, you'll be moving out soon enough so I won't have a flat mate to bounce ideas off of and then to make matters infinitely worse, I need a fix!" She snarled, collapsing into the swivel chair as the exhaustion finally became too much for her to bare. All the older women could do was stare at the younger detective as her heart filled with hurt and confusion. After befriending her in college, she had quickly found out about the drug habit but she'd been off for so long. If she fell of the wagon, it meant that she was seriously bored or dwelling on bad thoughts like before.

" Luna, you can afford the rent by yourself and since when do you need Scotland Yard to provide you with entertainment? Usually, you pick the first thing you see in a newspaper then gallivant off until you've either solved it or gotten arrested. What's changed?" She asked, over-looking the confession once more. With her, it was better to ignore some things unless they came up again. If she slipped, Hayley would be forced to act but if not, she could always pretend that it didn't happen. The detective, shivering slightly from need, looked at her companion with a mixture of boredom and annoyance on her face before mumbling one small sentence softly.

" You stopped bringing the paper home". That simple sentence flared her temper again. She was disrespecting someone's corpse because she had forgotten to bring the bloody paper home!

Lu, noticing her friends obvious flare in anger but not acting on it, jumped from her seat and began pacing the length of the morgue as it killed her boredom slightly though the plan seemed to work much better inside her head that began to pound the moment she stood.

" Hold on a cotton picking minute. This is your version of a temper tantrum isn't it? You don't get a case because I don't bring the paper home so you demolish this man's chances of an open casket funeral to grab my attention? You know, you could've gotten one for yourself right? We live down the street from a newsagents." She yelled, throwing her arms in the air as she stared at her pacing flat mate.  
><em>' One day, very soon, I'm going to snap and ring her neck but then again, she'd probably some and haunt me because the afterlife if too mundane... though I might get a medal from the Yard. Lestrade is forever complaining about her harassing his officers.'<em> Doctor Scott thought to herself so she wouldn't lose control and brutally murder to person who paid half of her rent.

Completely unaware of her companions inner turmoil, Luna collected her leather trench coat and began to leave the lab though she laid the riding crop where she had found it when she first entered the cool room. Who knows? Maybe it was important to someone.

Once that little chore was taken care of, she ran up the few steps and into the lab. There, there were a few possibilities. The room was filled with dangerous chemicals the she could mix together and shiny equipment to play with or she might find something that could give her a fix for a while.

Maybe she could use the x-ray machine to fry the part of her brain that made her bored! Then again, she might end up damaging the most important possession she owned. Her leather trench coat. Pulling it around her a little tighter to fight off the shivers, she pushed the doors open with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the bored sociopath was mixing dangerous chemicals in hopes of causing an explosion but thankfully, the reactions also caused fumes to be given off that fought off the symptoms of with drawl. Two in one. Unfortunately for her, and luckily for the man who was working opposite her, she didn't get the violent explosion she wanted.<p>

_' Urgh, I just want something to do. If I burnt myself because of a violent reaction, Hayley would patch me up and then I could prod it later. Good thing is that she wouldn't blame me if I accidentally mixed the wrong things and she wouldn't suspect me of self harm again.'_

In desperation, she fixed her blue gaze onto the man across from her so she could entertain herself in some way. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she began the familiar process of detail gathering.

_' The thumb on his right hand is slightly smaller then the one on his left meaning he sucked his thumb when he was a child but stopped at a rather young age. Also, he's right handed and a violin player if the small amount of resin powder on the sleeve is anything to go by. Faded bags under his eyes means insomniac but as they're faded, he's been sleeping lately. Thing but muscular so he exercises regularly but not excessively meaning it's part of his job. Eyes darting around slightly so he's also observant. Definitely works with the police or along side them. Hmm, my kind of guy.'_ Besides those small pieces of information, she shouldn't get anything else which was both shocking and exciting to her. Luna Goodwin, retired PI and current detective, could always read people.

Meanwhile, Sherlock allowed his eyes to take in every tiny detail about the rather eccentric and attractive women sat across the table from him. On instinct, he assessed everything he saw to the best of his ability.

_' Pale skin so she doesn't get out too much. Jeans, boots and blouse for both comfort and to look smart meaning that she isn't obsessive about how she looks yet at the same time, she wants to give the impression that she made some kind of effort. Make up is natural so she didn't want to highlight particular features or draw attention to her face. Tapping with her right hand, right handed and a recovered alcoholic. She's been sober for around 5 years judging on how subconscious the action appears. Tiny scars between her fingers. She's also a recovering drug user but wants to hide it. Also had a fix lately which explains the slight sweating and dilated pupils. Judging by the number of scars, she didn't expect her body to burn the latest fix that boredom pushed her too. Works either for or beside the police force. Hmm... a new toy perhaps?'_ Like Luna, he only managed to pick up scraps of information. For example, he couldn't tell what she had done that morning or how bad her child hood was. She was basically unreadable.

That one small fact, that applied to both involved, was exciting and even a little bit frightening.

Two people, who saw London as a huge library, had finally found their first... diary if you like. Something secret, locked up and bound in thick heavy chains so prying eyes couldn't read it. For the pair of sociopaths, it presented them with both a challenge and a game. It was only a matter of time until one of them won their newest puzzle...

Who can crack the locks first?

" Hello. I'm Sherlock Holmes." He spoke softly, holding a hand out to the fairly shocked young women opposite him. At first, she seemed a little wary and thought he had caught her analysing him but quickly pushed the thought aside before taking his offered hand lightly in her own.

" Hey. I'm Lily Turner". She spoke smoothly, the lie streaming through her painted lips as though it was the gods honest truth but Sherlock could detect it easily enough. Her eyes widened just a fraction of an inch, unnoticeable to the untrained eye but his were far from that.

" Oh really?" He challenged, raising his left eyebrow slightly. With a sigh of defeat, she shook her head.

" Okay Mr Holmes. You win. I'm Luna Goodwin". The female detective amened. When the other was sure she wasn't lying, he brought her hand up to his mouth and planted a small kiss to her knuckles.

_' Raised with manners? Not very common so from a wealthy family. Holmes? Dweller at or near a holly tree; someone who lived on a island. Old English name so an old English family. Any relation to Mycroft?'_

Cool lips brushed against her flustered skin lightly before he gently place her hand back down. That settled the questions buzzing in her mind.

_' Yes. A relation to Mycroft. Too young for an uncle, too old for a son so must be a brother. Same eye shape, manners and also the way they hold themselves. That air of self confidence that seems to radiate off them both... self confidence is extremely sexy on a man'_. She thought to herself, allowing a small smile to play at the corner of her lips which Sherlock seemed to return with a twitch of his own.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up in the deserted clinic of St Bart's, John Watson and Hayley Scott were chatting casually over a steaming cup of coffee.<p>

" Honestly John, I've signed the lease to my new flat and I'll be moving out but I'm just scared for her. She's immature, selfish, arrogant and stubborn! When I leave... I just know that I'm going to be worrying about her constantly". She whined childishly, placing her head on her friends shoulder. John, being the kind and sensitive man he was, placed an arm around her in a caring embrace.

" Hayley, if you keep trying to protect her and mother her, she isn't going to learn is she? Take my flatmate for instance. He is completely oblivious to the other gender but will flirt to get what he wants. Sometimes, I wonder how he survived before I came along.

" Lu is exactly the same! That Anderson in forensics is constantly sniffing around her and trying to get her attention but she simply ignores him unless she wants a hot chocolate and I'm too busy to wait on her hand and foot." Dr Watson chuckled slightly before pulling both him and Hayley off of their chairs.

" Come on. Let's go and collect this Luna from the lab before she manages to burn the place down. I don't think Mike will be too happy if that happens and besides, I wouldn't mind meeting the mysterious PI"  
>" Really? Wow. Never got that kind of reaction before"<p>

" What reaction do you usually get?"

" More of a ' piss off ' kind. It's... refreshing to say the least." With that said, the pair of doctors strolled towards the lab at a rather leisurely pace. Hayley rather liked John so she tried to delay the inevitable meeting as much as she could. Luna, in a word, was rather ' over-bearing' or of an ' acquired taste'.

* * *

><p>The pair reached the room within 10 minutes, much to the disappointment of a certain women, but the sight they were met with was something completely new. Both sociopaths were sat cross legged on their respected chairs, staring at the other while they clasped each other's wrists in their hands.<p>

" You only have one friend, correct?" Sherlock asked, feeling the rhythm beneath his fingertips stay constant as she answered, both completely oblivious to the audience they had procured.

" Yeah. Patient but incredibly dull. Sometimes, I find myself wondering why I bother with her but then she'll say something and everything will have some small value for a while. Last time it happened, she finally realised that I constantly moved the furniture an inch or two in hopes of her noticing. It's like being a parent occasionally."

" She's a carer of sorts, correct? The person who told you to stop the drug use and alcohol abuse?" The young women's face instantly turned serious, making her seem more mature then she usually was. Right before her friend eyes, Luna had actually grown up into some semblance of a responsible adult. All the doctor's could do was stare at their friends.

_' Since when is she an adult? And since when does she allow physical contact from a stranger?'_

_' Since when does he like women? Married to the job, my arse. I thought he was gay!'_

" You could say that. We met in college and she recognised the signs for obvious sociopath. Like therapists in the past, she wanted to run tests. She wanted to see if I was really as heartless as the books made me out to be. Bored to death, I allowed her to run them and that's when she discovered my... stimulants if you will. After, she made me see sense. Now, my turn. This John guy, is he the one that Hayley constant babbles on about after someday in the clinic?" She asked cheekily, finally becoming aware of the pair of stares resting on her. Both were blushing furiously though Watson's arm never did leave it's place around the other women's shoulders.

" Yes. He's been the same for the last month. After two days, I threw myself into my experiments so I could ignore him."

" SHERLOCK !" John yelled, running over to clamp a hand over his friends mouth but the damage was already done. Hayley knew what he was feeling and returned it all fully which made Luna roll her eyes at them.

" Great. Now johnny boy's all embarrassed and will act like a gentleman by apologising for his feelings before Hayley admits that she's wanted to shag him since she first laid eyes on him" She began, her wrist never leaving Sherlock's clutches while he continued on.

" He'll then offer to buy her dinner where they will speak about mundane things like work or move onto the more interesting topic of us. After, they'll go out for a drink which will give you more then enough time to collect all of your things and move into 221b Baker Street with us." Holmes explained calmly, smirking slightly at the expressions around the room.

" What?" John asked, his voice relatively calm as he was used to his flatmates antics which was more then what could be said about Hayley who was doing her best impression of a goldfish at that moment.

" What!" Hayley spluttered, not trusting her own ears. She knew that Luna could be charming and appeal to some people but not enough for them to invite her to live with them after a couple of hours of knowing her. Usually after a day, they were never seen again.

" WHAT!" Luna yelled, finally pulling away from him which he found himself hating. Strangely enough, he rather enjoyed holding her wrist, feeling her strong pulse beating beneath his fingertips so without realising it, he snatched her hand back and held tight.

" Sherlock?". The female detective squeaked, not used to someone suddenly grabbing her. He felt her body tense beneath his touch, her heartbeat begin to race and could see her chest rise and fall father then before.

_' Strange. Not the usual reaction when you don't want to be touched. Can't be the drugs so it means she must be attracted to me in some... small way.'_

Deciding to test out his new findings, he lent forward so their faces were no more then an inch away from each other before lowering his voice so it was nothing more then a sultry purr.

" We haven't finished with our little game yet...Unless, of course, you wanted to do the forfeit?". Small shiver ran down her spine when his warm breath caressed her ear but mentally, she cursed herself.

_' You shouldn't have let your curiosity get the better of you. Idiot! You could've left it as introductions but no, you allowed yourself to be sucked into his truth telling game!'_ she couldn't do that forfeit. Who, in their right state of mind, would run through St Barts naked? Answer... Nobody! Not even her and she once liked a lamp post in winter because Hayley dared her too though in her defence, she was in college at the time... and she was bored.

" No way! Anyway, it's my turn now Shirley and I will have you begging for mercy... twice." She purred back, leaning towards him a tiny bit more. Much like hers, his heart beat picked up noticeably. Someone was getting excited.

" I never beg for mercy". John stared on at the couple through wide eyes, matching the women's beside him perfectly.

_' Is Sherlock flirting?'._

A predatory grin crept up onto Luna's face, her crimson lips seeming to taunt him in the most subtle of ways. Her eyes, a deep ocean blue that Holmes found he liked, sparkled with a challenge but with something else. Something so bright that he couldn't help but spot it.

Doubt.

She doubted him.

And that was going to be her downfall.

" Twice... Mmm, lucky me being the first to hear it"

" You haven't"

" Yet."

' _She's going to be his downfall ' _John thought to himself while watching them playfully argue before settling to play their little game. Unknown to him, Hayley was having similar thoughts.

_' He's going to be her downfall... and about time she found one.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review... Love you all x x x <strong>__  
><em>


End file.
